A slave to his love
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: Ashten Sukimori is Hokage of the leaf village. However, in order to protect him, a decoy Hokage sits in his place. What happens when he is kidnapped by the Akatsuki? What do they plan to do with him? And why is he seeing is ex-boyfriend/ teammate Itachi? Tensions raise, a love blossoms, how will they overcome the obstacles they face in order to be together? YAOI rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Ashten strolled down the streets of Konohagakure, ignoring the stares he received from men and women alike.

Ashten Sukimori was Hokage, his power exceeding those of the village; however, no one knew that he was the true Hokage. In order to keep him safe, the ninja association provided a decoy Hokage while the real one pretended to be just a regular villager. The only ones who knew of the truth were those who were ninja, including the student academy.

"Hi Ashten!" someone said, making the man turn.

He laughed when he saw Naruto running to him, Sasuke by his side.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke how are you?"

"We're fine! But you are needed at the academy, the students have learned enough to be able to meet you in person today"

"Sure"

Ashten strolled with the two chuunin to the ninja school academy, where chakra wielding kids were taught to harness their power and use it to help protect the village.

The real Hokage strolled into the huge red doors and into the big gathering room where all the kids were sitting.

Ashten adorned the black Hokage kimono he chose and walked onto the stage. There were gasps throughout the room, and Ashten chuckled.

"Didn't think I would look like this?"

No. They didn't. Ashten had long, thick, silky, golden hair, slit, sexy, sparkly, startling sapphire eyes, a tone, average height, deeply tanned form, and soft, full, pink lips. His tresses were in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging around his head to shape his face.

He laughed when the kids shook their heads.

"Yep! Your Hokage is strong and gorgeous! I personally think it's a miracle, finally after all these eyesores…"

Laughter erupted through the room and Ashten smiled, he loved making people laugh.

"Anyway, just like you all, I was once here as a student myself, learning the ways of a ninja just like you all… And I'll tell you what, those lessons helped me… Even though I was not the best student… Right Sensei?"

Iruka looked to Ashten and laughed, nodding. "No you were not, I couldn't believe when I heard you became Hokage, but I was proud nonetheless… I remember when we were training and you were playing around with a weapon. I told you to stop and in a fit you threw your leg up and kicked yourself in the head… Dumbass"

Ashten laughed, as did all the students. He remembered that too, and the only thought he could of at that very moment was in fact, dumbass. As the Hokage was thinking, he remembered Itachi Uchiha, his teammate. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought about how he betrayed the clan, and what happened right before he left. Ashten involuntarily touched his lips, and then snapped his head back up to see the students staring at him.

"Heh, sorry you guys! I zoned out, anyway-

there was an explosion, and Ashten looked up to see that the roof had been blown open.

Men dressed in huge black jackets with red clouds jumped down from the hole. These strange men were a pack of rouge ninja called the Akatsuki.

"GET THE STUDENTS OUT OF HERE!" Ashten yelled, dust going everywhere.

The teachers began evacuating students, and the Hokage found himself surrounded.

A shark-looking man smirked, looking his opponent up and down.

"We've been searching all over for you Hokage… Your little decoy did trick us, but we made sure she would never do such a thing again"

Ashten's eyes widened, Tsunade…

He removed the kimono and fudoshi, leaving him in only pants and a sword. Ashten unsheathed his sword, his eyes bleeding a fiery red.

The Hokage raced forward, his sword swirling around with white chakra. He swung, and a torrent of heavenly fire shot towards the invading men. Suddenly, a blast of black chakra came forward and clashed with the white. Ashten gasped when the two blasts cancelled out. The only person who could do that was…

He stepped forward. The man was also wearing a huge black jacket with red clouds. He had thick raven hair that was past his shoulders, both of his eyes were using the Sharingan jutsu, he was tall and handsome, the pride of the once favored Uchiha clan.

"Itachi…"

The sword in Ashten's hand fell to the ground, and he clutched his newly bleeding heart.

The other men took their opportunity and grabbed Ashten's arms, a big mistake. The Hokage growled and his skin became red hot, causing the two to snatch their hands away. Ashten then proceeded to beat them both to a pulp with his fists.

Itachi raced forward and ripped Ashten off, pinning him to his body and the weaker man gasped.

Tears ran down Ashten's face as his sight blurred and he became immobile. He felt strong arms lift him, and he held back a sob. "I hate you…" he told Itachi angrily as they ran off with their captive…


	2. Chapter 2

Ashten had long since fallen to unconsciousness, the arms around him squeezing until his body had gone limp.

He was thrown onto a bed, and after some moments, he slowly sat up.

"Ah… My head-"

"So, you've finally awoken?"

Ashten's eyes snapped over to Itachi, and he leapt out of the bed.

The other man just sat on the chair, the jacket tossed neatly onto the back of it. Itachi was dressed in pants, his hard chest revealed to the Hokage's eyes.

"I should fucking kill you!"

"You can't kill me Ashten… And I know why… Or did you forget how you revealed that to me in the academy all those years ago…"

"That was _before _you were a traitor!"

"Ashten-"

The Hokage shot a white fire ball at Itachi, who had to dive to the ground in order to dodge it.

He looked up and saw Ashten racing toward him. Itachi jumped up and covered his face as his former teammate threw his fists.

"YOU BASTARD! I _LOVED _YOU! I GAVE YOU _EVERYTHING _I HAD TO OFFER! YOU BETRAYED THE VILLAGE, YOU BETRAYED _ME_! YOU _LIED TO ME!_"

Itachi watched the tears fall down Ashten's face, the emotionless look on his face stopping Ashten promptly.

He laughed humorlessly, the tears sliding down as his heart bled hurt all the more. "That's right… You never loved me… You were just using me…" As he spoke his heart, he didn't notice how Itachi's eyes were slowly getting redder and redder as they did the angrier he became.

The man's patience snapped and he wrestled Ashten onto the bed, straddling him.

"Shut up. Right now." He said, and Ashten looked into his blackish reddish eyes with his now ruby ones.

The Hokage wasn't one to back down from anyone, not even the love of his life.

"Or what? You've already permanently wounded me! What's next? What more can you do to me?"

Itachi growled, which wasn't like him but the man beneath him had a way of pulling out his emotions.

"I could destroy you…" he whispered, and Ashten looked at him with teary eyes.

"Then do it… Kill me Itachi… I have nothing to live for now anyway"

The Akatsuki member bit the weak spot on Ashten's neck, making the man gasp and his back and hips jerk up.

Itachi smiled, he always knew how to bring Ashten's body to life.

That little spot on his neck was always a sure thing.

"Bastard…" Ashten called him, his skin flushing with sudden want.

The other man laughed, his hand slithering its way into Ashten's kimono.

"I know my father quite well… I kissed you in front of him… And killed him"

"Ass! Don't even joke about that! You know Sasuke wants your head on a silver platter for that! You traumatized him…"

"Ain't no rest for the wicked Ashten… You know that better than anyone"

Ashten bit his lip, shutting his eyes tightly at Itachi's words.

Itachi smiled, his finger grazing a sensitive nipple.

"Hah…" the Hokage moaned, shuddering at the feel. He began to pant, his mind clouding his rational thinking. "Itachi please…"

The Akatsuki member smirked and tweaked his love's nipples, making him arch his back and moan.

Ashten's eyes were now a deep amethyst color, and his skin had completely flushed.

His body was hot, he was feverish, and everything Itachi wanted to lose himself in. "Ashten…" he smiled, leaning down and licking that spot slowly. He knew the man beneath him didn't want to be licked on that spot.

Ashten shook his head, beginning to squirm, tired of be clothed. "Bite it.."

Itachi complied, nipping the spot and his eyes rolled blissfully when Ashten moaned in his ear.

The Hokage begin to roll his hips, and Itachi could feel his need rubbing against his own.

He shuddered, and was caught off guard when Ashten rolled so that he was on top.

"I will destroy you Itachi…" he told him, removing the kimono so that the only thing between them was Itachi's pants that did nothing to cover the huge erection.

Ashten nibbled on the weak spot between Itachi's neck and shoulder blade while his other hand stroked the massive erection in his pants.

The Hokage purred, his bedroom side coming out completely. This was something only Itachi has saw, the most beautiful and wondrous sight in the world.

"Is this for me?" Ashten asked, laughing when the other man nodded. "Mm… I am rather hungry… Should I be a cannibal Itachi? Can I eat you?"

"Yes…"

With consent given, Ashten kissed down Itachi's body, licking thoroughly at his nipples while he was at it. He left little bite marks and hickeys all over his form on his way down.

Itachi growled, making his tormentor laugh.

"I'm just sampling, be patient"

After 'sampling,' Ashten encased Itachi's engorged length inside of his warm mouth.

Itachi didn't know when his pants were removed, but his back arched when Ashten started bobbing his head up and down.

He could hear the Hokage moaning softly, and it was vibrating up his shaft. Itachi panted, Ashten's pleasure was a lifetime experience, something that he would make sure no one else but he experienced.

"Ah… Ashten…" he moaned, biting his lip and gripping the sheets tightly.

Ashten bobbed his head up and down for a few more moments, then sucked the swelled head, swirling his tongue around it.

"Hah… Ah!"

Hands slid up the Akatsuki's body, making him sigh in absolute bliss. This is what Itachi missed most, losing himself completely with his love, giving his body and soul to Ashten with abandon. He didn't care that the two of them should be enemies, or that by kidnapping him he placed the entire plan in jeopardy, all he knew at the moment was this passion and love.

Ashten looked up at Itachi, watching his face as the stoic mask crumbled before his very eyes. Itachi was beautiful, and at that moment, he didn't care about his betrayal or anything, just this moment with him was all that was needed.

He licked up Itachi's shaft, smirking when it twitched.

"Ashten."

Ashten looked up to see Itachi staring at him with glazed eyes; then he gasped in surprise when the man snatched him up roughly. The fact that at any moment Itachi could kill him, that he was being so vulnerable in the arms of his enemy, was such a turn-on.

Itachi ripped Ashten around and pushed his upper body onto the bed, his round ass in the air for Itachi to gaze at. "Who else other than me has noticed the perfect ass you have?"

"Everyone in Konohagakure…"

"Mm… Well they'll know that you are mine… Always and forever"

The Akatsuki member smacked his captive's ass, making his back arch and eliciting a feverish groan from him. Itachi's mouth drooled, and he massaged the round globes before smacking them until they were red. Then he parted the cheeks and stared at the tight hole. "You've haven't had sex since I took your virginity have you?"

Ashten shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "No… Because that was the day you turned on me…"

Itachi sighed, then began to lick at the hole. Ashten moaned, his upper body rising from the bed. He was quivering, and it filled Itachi with pride that it was because of him. Once he was good and wet, Itachi sat up and grabbed Ashten's hips, positioning himself. "Ready?"

"Yes, please hurry…"

The rouge ninja nodded, sliding into the tight hole. Ashten squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was immense, especially since the last time he'd done this was years ago. Tears ran down his face as Itachi buried himself to the hilt, then pulled all the way out. He slammed back inside and Ashten moaned loudly. It did hurt for a moment, but after a few seconds it felt so good, and Ashten found himself crying out with pleasure.

Itachi thrust deeply, slamming Ashten down on his length whenever he tried to scramble away from him.

"Trying to get away huh?" in a mere second, Ashten's hands were pinned with wire, and a very angry alpha had gotten rougher.

The Hokage's back arched as the man inside of him yanked his hair hard. "A-Ah! Pl-please!"

"Nope."

It had been a long time since Itachi knew pleasure this exquisite, so he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Before they were done, Ashten found himself in numerous positions, the coil in his belly dangerously close to snapping.

Ashten was on his side, one leg on the bed and another leg on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi held the man's leg open while he thrust roughly.

"I-I'm g-g-gonna c-c-cum!"

"Making this what? Your sixteenth time?"

"Y-you've c-cum j-j-just as m-m-ah! Much as ah! I h-h-have!"

Itachi chuckled, picking up speed and causing Ashten to lose his ability to speak.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Cum for me Ashten…"

Ashten moaned his hard climax, and Itachi arched his back as he shot his load into him.

The Akatsuki pulled out, pulling Ashten on his chest and laid down with a thud.

The two were exhausted and sweating, but they were happy, truly happy.

"I wish we could be this way forever…"

Ashten told him, and Itachi smiled. "One day… Your wish will come true, I'll make sure of it"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Come on Ashten! Keep up!" _

_Ashten panted, his face sweating as he gazed up at his two teammates that tree dashed with such grace. _

_He couldn't take his eyes off of Itachi Uchiha, the pride of his clan. He was so cute… _

"_Ashten!" Iruka-sensei called, going back to the panting child. _

"_It hurts sensei…" he whispered, the pain in his side causing him to be immobile. _

_Itachi looked back and saw his youngest teammate holding his side painfully. He and Ashten had been getting closer, so he knew why he was hurting so bad. The oldest in the group dashed back to him and tapped his sensei's shoulder. "I'll carry him there Iruka-sensei, you can focus on that girl… I'll never learn her name"_

"_Alright Itachi, I'll leave Ashten in your care…"_

_When he was gone, Itachi picked Ashten up and jumped down the tree, then started walking back. _

"_Why didn't you let sensei-sama carry me?"_

"_Because I can't the thought of him touching you… Or anyone touching you…"_

Ashten's eyes shot open and he sat up, his lower back was killing him.

He had to find a way out of here, he was Hokage, and he had a village to protect! But he did love Itachi so much, more than life itself. However, he knew he needed to return to the village, but he had never been so happy than when he was with Itachi. His happiness didn't matter, and with his mind made up, the man slipped out of the bed quietly.

Itachi had long since woken up, a meeting he guessed.

Ashten pulled on his clothes and slipped out of the door silently.

No one noticed him as he crept through the hideout, following his instincts towards the door. When he found it, he used his translucent jutsu and slipped through the door, past the guards, and out from the hideout.

Ashten ran from the place until he was far enough, then released his jutsu and ran as fast as he could until he was back in the leaf village.

When the guards saw him coming they ran and grabbed their Hokage, picking him up and carrying him into the village where he was checked for damage. They found hickeys and bite marks all over him, and they knew he was with Itachi.

"Did he use gen jutsu on you?"

"No, I placed a chakra barrier on my mind after I woke up"

"Good"

~Three weeks later~

Ashten's true identity was revealed to the villagers, and security had been tightened up.

Naruto was so relieved to find Ashten alive, but Sasuke was a little ticked with him, but he got over it.

The trio were at headquarters with Kakashi, Ashten's top ninja.

"Did my brother say anything about why the Akatsuki kidnapped you?"

"No, but I think I know why. I think it's because they plan on destroying all the villages, and they needed me out of the way in order to achieve that…"

"I think Itachi wanted you back…"

Ashten clenched his cup and looked down, shaking his head. "Itachi tried to use me… Use the love I have for him in order to keep me distracted while my village was attacked and destroyed… Besides, I'm back now, and I'm not letting anyone destroy my village. Period."

After that was settled, Ashten walked back home with his escorts, who checked his house before leaving.

The Hokage walked inside, and as soon as he closed the door hands grabbed him. Ashten tried to scream but the man holding him squeezed the air out of his lungs. He was carried to his room and thrown onto the floor, and he looked into the eyes of a very angry Itachi.

"Itachi what are you-"

He dodged a dagger that was hurdled at him.

Itachi walked over and snatched him up, grabbing his throat and squeezing. "Liar… You said you wanted to be with me forever… But you lied…"

"I… Meant… Every… Word"

He squeezed harder, and Ashten's breath was cut off completely. Tear brimmed in his eyes as he looked at his love with a plea.

Itachi released his throat and watched the Hokage cough in pain. "You lied…"

"I needed to do what was right for my village Itachi! I didn't want to leave you! I've never been happy except for when I'm in your arms! But you're a threat to my people, and I have to think about millions of other lives that are in my hands that you're trying to take away-"

Itachi's lips found Ashten's and they fell on the bed. The two kissed for a long time, having an argument with their tongues. When they pulled back, Ashten sighed sadly.

"We can never be together Itachi… I can't be Hokage and love a rouge ninja, and you can't be a rouge ninja but love a Hokage. Both of us aren't giving in, so I think we need to go our separate ways…"

"For years Ashten… Years I've let you slip past my grasp… But no more, I can't let you go anymore… I can't help that I love you… It's too late for me to turn back, and you're my only light…"

Ashten shook his head, looking down with tears in his eyes. "No… You don't mean that, you're just using me to get to the village…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed; there Ashten went again, always trying to figure him out. When was he going to learn that there was a reason he went rouge? Ashten closed his eyes and sighed, then looked Itachi in his face. "Look me in my face… And tell me _without _hesitation that you love me. Right now."

Itachi looked Ashten dead in his sapphire eyes and sat up, grabbing his eyes and forcing his complete attention. "I love you Ashten Gokana Sukimori, more than anything or anyone I have ever loved before in my entire life. You're the only man I'll ever love, even when I leave this world… My love for you shall be with me even in the afterlife"

Tears streamed down Ashten's face as he looked into Itachi's eyes, and he put his arms around his neck. "The kidnapping… Why…?"

"Because I've been watching you for so long now… I couldn't take anyone touching you but me… I can't stand the thought of anyone's hands on you but mine… I knew you were Hokage, that should have stopped me, but it didn't. It egged me on all the more… I wanted you so bad… Touching myself at night with thoughts of you wasn't enough anymore… I had the Akatsuki kidnap you because _I wanted you back in my arms._"

Ashten kissed Itachi passionately, his arms around the man's neck and he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. They moaned contently, kissing each other and Ashten leaned forward, telling Itachi to fall back. He did, and the Hokage straddled him. "Mm… Ashten"

"Itachi… I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too…"

Then Ashten remembered that they were at his house, in the heart of Konohagakure. "We need to leave this place… If we do this now everyone in town will that you're here… Come on"

The Hokage tried to move off of Itachi, but he held his arm tightly. "I want them to know Ashten… I want to let everyone know that you are _mine_…"

Before Ashten knew what happened, he found himself completely naked with a very aroused Itachi bouncing him up and down on his member. "Ah! Ah! I-t-t-ta-ch-ch-i!" Itachi smirked, loving how Ashten gripped his shoulders, and the way he desperately called his name. "Oh God! Yes Itachi! Right there- ah!" Ashten was flipped onto his hands and knees, and moaned as Itachi reared him back hard on his massiveness. "Hah… Fuck!" His back arched, as did Itachi's. The man flipped his lover on his back and held his legs open as he thrust. Itachi watched how Ashten bit his lips, and how his hair was all around him like a blanket of gold silk. He held the Hokage's hands down, watching his sweating face as he picked up speed. "A-aaahhh!" Ashten bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. Itachi leaned down and licked it up, kissing those lips gently. "You're so beautiful…" Ashten looked up and touched Itachi's face, sitting up so that Itachi lay down. He smiled, then smirked sexily. "Itachi… I'm not going to stop until you call my name…"

He started to bounce roughly, his hands placed on Itachi's chest in order to steady himself. Itachi held Ashten's hips, biting his own lip. He sighed in pleasure, trying to hold it in. The Hokage noticed this, and he began to slowly roll his hips in a wide, sensual circle. "Oh…" this was new, Itachi arched his back, biting back a loud moan. "Oh Itachi…" Ashten bounced, all the while rolling his hips. "Ashten… ah!" Itachi moaned, thrusting his hips upward to meet Ashten. "Itachi! I-I'm near!"

"Me too…"

Itachi moved faster, Ashten meeting him halfway. He moaned loudly, and Itachi arched his back. The Hokage plopped on his lover's chest, panting lightly with happy eyes, and the other man sighed, falling asleep immediately. The next day, Itachi woke up to an empty bed. He looked around and was about to panic until the door opened and a happy, bright, stiff Ashten walked into the room. He was wearing an emerald kimono with leaves decorating it. Itachi smiled, getting up and kissing Ashten passionately. "Hey, get back in bed! I'll up with your breakfast in a bit okay?"

"Hmm… Ok, but first"

Itachi grabbed his love and pinned him against his hard body. "Itachi what are you doing?"

"Letting everyone know that you're mine"

Itachi placed his mouth on Ashten's throat and sucked the thin skin there. Ashten moaned, pressing the man's head to his throat.

"Oh yes… Mark me…"

Once Itachi was done, he looked at his work. There was a deep red almost purple spot on Ashten's throat, and no matter what he wore everyone would see it. Ashten smiled, placing his mouth on Itachi's chest and sucking the skin there. The other man sighed and hugged Ashten, letting him mark him as well. He wanted to be bound to Ashten for all eternity, and he would make sure that that happened. When Ashten pulled back, there was a deep red spot on Itachi's chest, it was a perfect circle and it had a purple ring around it.

"Now get back in bed!"

Itachi smiled and got back into bed, and a few minutes later, Ashten came in with a big tray of food.

"Here you go honey; I made all of your favorites! I hope you like it"

Itachi smiled at the feast before him. There were pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and muffins with orange juice and coffee. He bit into the pancakes and smiled, the fluffy pillows sending him on a syrupy journey. Ashten smiled as he watched Itachi, then he yawned tiredly. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah… But I have a meeting today so be a good boy!"

"You tell that to that guy I keep catching staring at you… Because if I have to walk out of this door and to that meeting… I'm going to break his face"

The Hokage shook his head with a smile, and then he waved to his lover and left the house. Itachi finished his breakfast, then took a shower. After the shower, the man dressed himself and left. Ashten was everything to him, and if he caught _anyone _trying to touch him, all hell would break loose…


	4. Chapter 4

Ashten growled his irritation, looking at the papers in front of him. Sitting around the table were the ANBU members, including ex-member Kakashi Hatake. In Ashten's trembling hands were false mission reports, the signatures had been forged.

"How could I have been so naïve? So inattentive? So unprofessional!? To let something like this slip through my nose unnoticed?!"

He growled his anger, his body beginning to tremble with such force that his chakra began to rise in his overwhelming anger.

Kakashi looked to the Hokage, sighing as he watched the man beat himself up.

"Hokage, this is really nothing the ANBU cannot handle"

"No! Do not try to comfort me right now Kakashi-sensei! Something is being planned under my nose. And I don't think it has anything to do with the rouge I'm fucking" Ashten growled, surprising everyone, including Kakashi.

One of the ANBU members leaned to Kakashi.

"Did he just _admit _that he's fucking Itachi?"

"Yep, and that's why I admire him so. He doesn't care about what anyone thinks"

The others nodded, noticing that about him too. And suddenly, they all had a new found respect for their gorgeous Hokage.

Ashten glared holes into the hard wood table… Literally. His eyes burned a raging red.

"Someone is planning something… I want them found and tortured into telling us what it is. I take the safety of my village very serious… I know it doesn't have anything to do with Itachi… But I don't know if I'm really sure"

"Why don't you just ask him" one of the members suggested, causing Ashten to smile wickedly.

"That's an excellent idea"

Getting up, Ashten walked over to the window and glared at something in the distance. He pointed to it and then downward, telling whatever it was to come to him. Sighing, he turned as crows flew into the room, materializing into the man he loved with all his heart, but will kill if he had _any _part of this treachery.

"Itachi, I'm going to ask you something. And I want you to answer truthfully ok?"

"Always my love, what's on your mind?"

Ashten gave Itachi the mission reports, letting him read them himself. A confused look crossed his face, and the Hokage sighed in relief, it had nothing to do with him.

"I don't remember you telling me about these kinds of missions sex muffin"

"I know, and I wanted to know-

Ashten stopped at the snickers that were heard at the table, he knew it was because of the hentai pet name his lover bestowed upon him.

"Oh shut the hell up! Cheeky bastards…"

That did it, laughter erupted from the ANBU members; some had their heads downs while others had fallen out of their chairs.

Ashten rolled his eyes and looked to Kakashi, who was laughing along with them.

"Kakashi! I know you're not laughing! Don't forget what I know about you!"

That was enough to shut Kakashi up, and the Hokage smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright you got me… Sex muffin"

The ANBU erupted into laughter once more, and Ashten pulled Itachi out of the room so that they could hear each other talk.

"Anyway, as I was saying before they started laughing… I know, and I just wanted to make sure that you knew nothing about this until I showed you just now right?"

"I knew nothing about this. Fake mission reports?"

"I don't know either… But I _will _get to the bottom of this"

"Do you need help?"

"All the help I can get"

Itachi nodded and looked at the paper, gazing at the forged signatures and such. Then something about Ashten came to mind, and a sexy smirk played across his features.

"Itachi don't smirk at me… You know it's overwhelmingly sexy"

Smiling, the former Akatsuki walked into the room of now sober ANBU members. Ashten was told to wait outside, and he did. There was whispering, and then Itachi walked out of the room.

"Did you find out anything?"

"No, they're just as lost as I am"

Sighing, Ashten clutched his now throbbing head.

"Take me home Tachi"

"With pleasure sex muffin"

The meeting room erupted into laughter again, and Ashten fell to his knees clutching his ears at the sudden sound. A head splitting migraine gripped him, and Itachi was taken by surprise. Ashten never had migraines before, and he picked him up bridal style, beginning to carry him home.

Along the way home, Ashten groaned painfully, nuzzling his head into a strong chest and inhaling the scent of Itachi.

"How can this day get any worse?"

"Hokage?" A voice stopped them, and Itachi turned to see who had called Ashten.

"Oh no… Naruto" the Hokage whispered, closing his eyes and preparing himself for the pain.

There was silence, and Ashten opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there, staring into Itachi's eyes. Itachi stared back, and it was obvious that Sasuke was resisting attacking for Ashten's sake.

"Itachi…"

"Brother…"

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

Ashten flinched, the blazing headache getting worse. Itachi looked down at him, frowning at Sasuke.

"Your Hokage isn't well. I need help taking care of him… Please?"

Naruto had already run over to the two, touching Ashten's now sweating forehead. He was trembling, and Naruto, having lived with Ashten all his life, knew what had happened.

"He must have been livid, and now his migraine has turned into a fever"

Sasuke loved Ashten like a brother, and the fact that he was with Itachi didn't matter, it was the fact that he was sick. The dark haired boy walked over and glared at Itachi, looking down at a now trembling, whimpering Ashten.

"I'm sorry Ashten; I didn't mean to yell… Well? Don't just stand there! Take him home! We're right behind you"

Nodding, Itachi dashed to Ashten's house, the two boys behind him. He looked down at Ashten, he had paled so suddenly. He didn't remember this ever happening before, and it scared him to think that something made Ashten this way.

As he was running, Itachi looked down to see that Ashten's breathing had become labored, fortunately, they arrived at his house. Bursting inside, Naruto told Itachi to put Ashten in his bed and they'd be up in minute. He did as he was told and put his love down in his bed, rubbing his head in annoyance. Why was he like this suddenly? So lively and fun and then so pale and vulnerable.

There was a knock on the door, and he opened it to let Naruto and Sasuke inside. Naruto carried a bottle of medicine and a bowl of soup, Sasuke carried a huge bowl filled with cold water and a rag. Just then, Ashten's eyes fluttered open, but then they closed again.

"Ashten? Are you awake?"

Naruto smiled at the simple nod he received. He was awake, that was good.

"Ok, do you think you can eat something? Soup maybe?"

Another nod.

"Ok, Itachi, Sasuke, help Ashten sit up, and then go into the living room. I got it from here"

Helping a still fluttering Ashten to sit, Itachi placed a kiss on his cheek,

"Please get better soon Ashten… Please…" he begged, making Naruto smile gently. So he wasn't completely oblivious.

Sasuke glared heated daggers, grabbing Itachi's arm as he walked them out and into the living room. The two Uchihas sat across from each other, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Itachi kept his head down.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do"

"You know, I thought I hated you because of what you did to our clan… But now that I really look at you. I know why I hate you… It's because of what you did to Ashten"

Itachi flinched a bit, he knew he'd hurt the poor man, but how much damage did he really do?

Summoning up his courage, he gave his brother the most dominating look he could muster, which was pretty intimidating.

"Sasuke, what happened to Ashten after I left?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"… You really wanna know?"

"Yes damn it!"

Sasuke sighed, glaring at his brother.

"Look, after you left… Ashten became extremely depressed. He was always either sad or angry… Sometimes he felt disgusting, and like a traitor for fucking you right before you did what you did… There were times, where we found him on the floor unresponsive because he started doing drugs… He's only recently stopped, and when he's angry he gets hypersensitive and it hurts him to the point of unconsciousness… Over the years his anger has turned deadly for both him and the person he's pissed at. It's only temporarily, a period of withdrawal he's going through… But his depression was deep and dark… He's even tried to kill himself a few times…"

Itachi got up, walking upstairs and opening the door cautiously. He didn't want to hurt Ashten anymore. There his beauty lay, resting peacefully as Naruto placed a cold rag on his forehead.

"Hi Itachi, Ashten's fine now. He's just sleeping, but be careful, there's a dull ache that's being stubborn"

"How do you know?"

"His head is throbbing slightly, so take it easy ok?"

"Yeah… Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because… Ashten-sama still loves you, and I think you and I can both agree that he has been through enough and that he deserves to be happy. Now don't get things twisted Itachi… I hate you for you did to Ashten, but he loves you dearly, and since I've lived with him all his life. I know him, and he needs to be happy for his sake and to me, it seems as he can only be happy with _you_"

Itachi nodded, putting his head down.

The younger shinobi got up, looking at the door to Sasuke, who smiled and opened his arms. Naruto walked over and hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling him gently.

"What's going on?" a sleepy voice asked, and everyone looked over to see the Hokage sitting up in his bed.

Itachi walked over to him and hugged the man, inhaling his scent and smiled. He smelt like he just had a bath… What a minute…

"Who bathe you!?"

"I'm guessing Naruto did…"

The former Akatsuki member turned to Naruto, only to find that both he and Sasuke were gone. Ashten giggled, grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him into the bed with a happy smile. That quickly turned into a frown when he straddled a sad alpha.

"Weasel? What's wrong love?"

"Ashten… Sasuke told me what happened to you when I left…"

"Oh… He did huh?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you like that… I would never purposefully hurt you… Unless we were making love… But other than that I-

A pair of soft lips stopped him, and Itachi found himself smiling, as he so often did with Ashten around. This man really was his sunshine…

"I love you Itachi, and I want you to come watch me again tomorrow ok?"

"Of course I will, nothing will keep me from doing that"

Ashten smiled, laying on his love's chest and letting his scent lull him to sleep, as did Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ashten found himself in another meeting with the ANBU members. Yet again trying to find out what the fuck was going on with these fake mission reports. Whoever is doing this is going to pay the ultimate price. Kakashi, once again was at Ashten's side trying to keep him from getting overly upset. Being as close to Ashten as he was, was due to his boyfriend being Iruka-sensei, and he was Ashten's best friend.

"Do you want me to bring Iruka? He might be of some assistance to your mood"

"Yeah… It would be a lot calmer if Iruka was here… But not enough"

Hands wrapped themselves around Ashten and the Hokage shuddered at the disgusting feel of them.

"Ugh! Genma get the hell of me!" he said, pushing the jonin away. Said jonin smirked, hugging Ashten once again.

"But Hokage! I just don't want you to be angry!"

"Well, your touching is making me angry… And I'm not the only one you're pissing off so if you know what's good for you I suggest you let me go"

Genma's eyes narrowed, he had been comforting Ashten ever since that fucker Itachi left him. And now that he was back his touches met nothing to Ashten anymore. And here he thought that he would finally get some.

"Genma, please… You never had a chance"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"It's written all over your damn face you moron"

Genma clenched his fist, gritting his teeth in absolute fury. He released Ashten, stepping back from the Kage.

"Is that how you treat me now that _he's _back? After everything he put you through? After I comforted you?"

"Heh, I knew you're game all along Genma. You didn't want to see me happy… You only wanted to spread my legs!"

"That is not-

Ashten got up and walked over to him, looking up into the man's eyes with his own cold gaze.

"Look in my eyes and tell me what you were about to say"

Genma looked away, and the Hokage shook his head, feeling tears brim.

"I knew it… You're exactly like all the others… I'm glad I never trusted a word you said… Bastard"

For a moment, Genma forgot his place; he slapped Ashten to the ground harshly. Everyone froze at the sudden action, including Ashten. The Hokage was on the ground holding his face. Genma straddled Ashten on the ground, looking at the swollen red handprint with a smirk.

"I think you owe me…"

Ashten looked up in absolute fury… Then fear so great that his anger died in a matter of seconds. Genma smirked, thinking that Ashten was looking at him like that… Until he spoke.

"Tachi…"

The jonin looked up only to be slapped off of Hokage. Genma flew across the room and the ANBU finally thawed. They ran over and grabbed Genma up, pinning his arms behind his back. Itachi helped Ashten up off the ground, and looked at him.

"You let him hit you"

"He swung and I was standing too close"

"Why were you so close in the first place?"

"… We were having a conversation…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He knew when Ashten was lying, even if it were only a little bit.

"Ash… We're going to have a conversation tonight at home… But right now…" he walked over to Genma and snatched him by his shirt. The ANBU released the man as Itachi walked out of the room, dragging the jonin with him.

The Kage put his head down, clenching his fists until blood dripped from his fingers. A hard sigh escaped his lips and he rushed off after Itachi.

"Wait! Itachi!" Ashten called when he had finally caught up with the two.

The older Uchiha looked back at his mate with his angry eyes. Ashten looked down in fear of being caught up in Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"I-I was going to t-t-tell you that G-Genma may have s-s-something to d-do with the false-

"No. He has nothing to do with it"

"How do you know?"

Itachi walked over to Ashten and smirked.

"Because I am an Uchiha…" and with that, Itachi walked off with Genma's shirt gripped in his hands.

Ashten sighed and walked back into the building, he knew Itachi was very upset, he could the fire in his eyes and the way his body was tense and rigid. The Kage opened the door to the meeting room.

"SURPRISE!"

Ashten yelped and touched his heart, laughing with everyone in the room. There were red and gold balloons, streamers, food and drinks, games, everything that would make a birthday party special.

"Happy birthday Ashten!"

Itachi smiled, Genma standing beside him and waving sheepishly. Ashten put two and two together then begin to piece the whole thing together.

"So the fake mission reports?"

"Were to keep you busy while we prepared" Kakashi smiled.

"Iruka's forged signature?"

"Iruka wrote those signatures and made them look forged"

"The meetings?"

"To make it seem like it was a real issue"

"… Genma hitting me?"

"That was a shadow clone of Genma. He didn't slap you, he ghosted his hand across your face a one of the ANBU members tripped you up"

"…Itachi you knew about this?"

The Uchiha nodded, walking over to his love and hugging him tightly. "We all knew… Everyone but you. Happy birthday"

Smiling, Ashten hugged everyone in the room and the party began. There was dancing and drinking and laughing, and everyone played strip poker. Sasuke had the losing hand, so he had to take off his shirt, much to Naruto's delight. By the end of the night, Naruto surprisingly had on more clothes than anybody, while everyone else was one hand away from being naked. Getting up, Ashten beckoned everyone outside and giggled.

"Since it's my birthday and you assholes had me stressed over nothing… I think a little payback is in order hmm?"

"Uh oh, what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.

Ashten smirked and looked at the busy village in front of them.

"I want you all… That includes you too Itachi, to run through Konoha naked and back, first person here does not have to get their picture taken. The rest, not only will you run through the village in your birthday suits… I'm taking a picture of you naked with teddy bears!"

Everyone looked to Ashten with fearful eyes, looking at the Kage and then to their last piece of clothing.

"Have mercy…" Naruto pleaded, only to have Ashten laugh and shake his head.

"Nope! Now drop those drawers!"

Sighing, everyone got completely naked, including the ANBU members, who were glad that they couldn't take off their masks. Ashten giggled and lifted his hand, when he snapped the group of naked men took off running. Ashten glided after them, laughing at all of the looks they got.

"The youth of the village these days…" some old woman said, and Ashten thought he was going to die of laughter.

Ashten got back to the building and waited… Head to head in front of everyone was Itachi and Sasuke, and the two came in at the same time. Everyone else came running in and Ashten smirked, holding a digital camera.

"Well, since Sasuke and Itachi came in first, they don't get their picture taken… The rest of you however… Aren't so lucky"

After the party, everyone had on their clothes and Ashten gave Sasuke the picture he took of Naruto. Kakashi and Iruka got one of each other and everyone got a copy of their own pictures. Ashten held up the camera.

"Now, cross me again, and I just might have to embarrass you… Thanks for the party you guys, I had a blast"

The guest nodded and walked off, waving at their sadist Hokage. Itachi looked to Ashten and wrapped his arms around him, smiling.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet Tachi…"

"What's my punishment Hokage?" he asked seductively, making Ashten purr.

"Follow me" he said, walking Itachi up to his office, where the two had immense fun punishing each other.


End file.
